lolocracyfandomcom-20200213-history
Portugal (v.3: iberianbromance)
Afonso Gabriel Luis Henrique de João Silva (Whew, that's a mouthful!) is the reincarnation of the Republic of Portugal (República Portuguesa) . He currently works for the Liberty Newspaper as a columnist, and he's of fairly average height with green eyes and dark hair. Afonso is a recent resident of Liberty, and moved mostly to watch over his little brother (Antonio), at the bequest of their mother. THIS IS SO IN PROGRESS, YO. Background Before Liberty: Born in Lisbon, Portugal, Afonso grew up under the roof of his father ''Hiram Silva ''and an unknown mother, who walked out weeks after he was born. His father had a passion for travelling, and Afonso spent much of his childhood life skipping from country to country on his father's back. Along the way he gained an admiration for poetry and a near insatiable sense of curiosity that's stuck with him to the present day. When Afonso was six years old and casually avoiding the public education system as he and his father were wont to do, they travelled to Spain. And before Afonso knew it, his father said they were 'settling down' with a woman he'd never met, and that he was going to have brothers and sisters--at the moment, just one, but that number would quickly increase. Unsurprisingly, Afonso didn't take it so well, and spent the first hours with his new younger brother threatening to pull his underwear so far over his head they'd never come back off. However, after a stern talking to from his father and a gentle introduction to his new mother, Afonso slid right into the workings of the overprotective older brother. Antonio wasn't that bad, and he was always an idiot and getting into things that he wasn't supposed to and for goodness sakes someone had to keep him from attempting to jump off the roof. Suddenly, Afonso's life took on a semblance of normalcy (or certainly at least as normal as his family could get), and he was enrolled in a regular school with regular kids, and started to grow up in a family environment. As a student, Afonso did well in all of his classes--his father's instilled love of writing and language left him ahead of his classmates, until major mathematics came along. When Afonso turned fourteen and brought hom his first F in algebra, his stepmother and father hired a tutor. That tutor was ''Qasim al-Andalus, ''who Afonso took an immediate and particular dislike to. It might have been his holier-than-thou attitude or his general presence. Whatever it was, Afonso hated him, and spent most of his time with the tutor attempting to A) escape him, B) pull pranks on him or C) get on his nerves so much that he would force the tutor away. But nothing seemed to work. Ever. In fact, the strange relationship between them--the stern tutor and the unwilling student--was beneficial. In Liberty: *Text Personality Here Relationships Family: *Antonio Carriedo: Younger step-brother. *Family #2 Friends: *Hu Chun (Macau) *Friend #2 *Friend #3 Enemies: *Enemy #1 *Enemy #2 *Enemy #3 Love Interests: *Love Interest #1 *Love Interest #2 *Love Interest #3 Fun Facts Here Category:Original Character Category:Western Europe Category:Character Category:Currently Played